


Moon-Touched

by Endraking



Series: The Bad Times of Scott McCall [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dark Ending, Determined Theo Raeken, Full Moon, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Sprint Write, Touch Starved Scott, Trapped Scott, teen wolf legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Scott was captured by Monroe's hunters over a year ago.  Theo was determined he would find the True Alpha and stopped at nothing until he found him.





	Moon-Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> Gerard and Tamora quote "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu at the end. I lay no claim to those words, just using them for character dynamic.

Moon-Touched

 

 

The blue truck kicked up a trail of dust as it tore down the empty desert road.  The sun beat down the faded and worn vehicle and sent the blinding reflection off the sandy terrain.  He squinted his eyes, following the GPS coordinates that lead him towards this end. 

One more clue.  One more compound.  One more safehouse.  He knew he was closing in.  His mind drifted back to the phone call over a year ago.  Scott’s number had appeared but the voice on the other end hadn’t been the kind True Alpha but the menacing huntress.  _“Theo.  It’s funny how easy it is to sew chaos through a pack.  Just take someone’s cell.  We have Scott.  If you want your alpha so bad, come find him but we can’t promise what condition you’ll find him.”_

He was going to rip out her throat when he found her.  He knew he would.  Her eyes wouldn’t see the same sun rise he’d see the next day.

He remembered the pack gathering and searching for Scott for months.  He didn’t blame them for eventually falling back and resuming their lives.  The bond with their alpha faded to barely a whisper and sometimes it felt less than that.  They had lives to live, goals to pursue.  He was the piece that shouldn’t exist, the person that died when that hole opened so he also had the freedom to follow his drive to find Scott.

One compound to the next.  He’d shown no mercy to the hunters Monroe had left behind and he knew that would be an uncomfortable conversation, but he’d rather face Scott’s ire than forever miss the man he’d grown attached.

He took the abrupt turn and realized it wouldn’t be long before he descended onto the compound.  He felt good about this trip.  He pulled the coordinates from a drunk hunter who thought the chimera was another hunter. 

It was easy for him to pose since he could throw back shots of wolfsbane and cross mountain ash barriers.  His longer hair, thick beard, and perpetual smell of the road didn’t hurt his deception either.

His eyes fell on the simple clay structure surrounded by a chain link fence in the middle of nowhere.  There was a single man sitting outside the front door, his head hung low, rifle propped against the side of the building. 

He chuckled to himself as he thought, “If he cooperates, then he can enjoy the extra sleep.”

Theo drove the truck close to the building and spun it to a stop, kicking up a wave of sand.  He adjusted his beaten and torn leather vest as he stepped out into the sun.  It was still cold, but the sun beat down just the same.  He reached into the bed and grabbed his worn shotgun, one he pulled from a hunter that decided not to give up and walked towards the man.

The hunter’s head rose slightly as those eyes fell on the chimera and eyed him up before he muttered, “Who are you?”

He smugly smirked before he answered bolstered with confidence, “You should recognize the claw when you see him.  Monroe would be pissed.”

The Claw, a hunter he killed brutally, skinned and left for the vultures in the desert after the man admitted to torturing supernaturals for fun and specifically mentioned Scott.  His death might’ve been a sin, but the chimera already accepted that he was hell bound again.  At least this time he’d deliver retribution.

The man’s voice quivered, “Th-The Claw.  We weren’t expecting you.”

He shook his head and tensed his voice menacingly, “So your cell failed again.  I’m surprise you haven’t lost the Alpha.”

The man jumped to his feet and shook his head, “No, Sir!  He’s in the basement.  In his containment, just like she ordered!”

His smirk grew into a toothy grin, “Where is everyone else?  I have news and I’m not about to repeat it.”

The hunter stuttered, “Th-Th-They are in town.  Drinking.  We weren’t- “

He yelled, “Shut up!  I’ll tell them when they return.  Hopefully not drunk off their asses.”  His tone softened as he asked, “What’s your name?”

The fear bled from the man as he barely spoke above a whisper, “M-My name is Dave.”

Theo closed the distance and whispered close to the man’s ear, “Goodnight, Dave.”

Dave gave him an odd look before he grabbed the man’s face and slammed it against the stone structure.  Dave’s body went limp and the wall carried a few specks of blood.  He shrugged as he dropped the body and opened the simple wooden door.

The structure smelled of dirt and munitions, but the small room looked empty.  He kicked the dirt on the floor and exposed a worn rug.  He pulled it away and found the secret entrance.  With a quick pull of the latch, he descended the stairs.  It was almost freezing in the tunnel as he walked into the darkness. 

Another set of stairs pushed him deeper into this earthen basement.  When he reached the end of the near pitch-black darkness, he found a large white, polished stone box with a single light above it.  He found the latch attached and caught Scott’s scent.

The True Alpha smelled malnourished, confused, frustrated, and desperate.  There was only the faintest scent of fear and he sadly mused that Scott would only maintain the fear if he maintained hope.  He opened the door and saw the Alpha.

Scott looked like a shell of his former self.  He was lean to the point of seeing bones easily.  The pale glow of his skin was a contrast to the memory of the man.  Scott’s eyes were blindfolded with a mask across his nose and mouth.  Large noise cancelling headphones were taped to the sides of his head.  The thick chain and clasp held him to the tiny corner of the cage which reeked of the misery Scott endured.

He took a moment before he stepped closer, barely fighting back the tears, of happiness at finding Scott but also sorrow for thinking about everything he must’ve endured.  He reached for the blindfold and Scott lunged towards him, claws ready with a snarl beneath the mask.  He stepped back quickly to avoid the slash.

He tried a second time only to barely dodge Scott’s attack.  He realized they must’ve moved this entire containment unit down the stairs and wide hallway without freeing the Alpha. 

He took a deep breath and roared loudly, his eyes flashing gold.  Almost immediately, Scott’s claws retracted, and he heard the cracked and broken voice, “Th-Theo?”

He slowly stepped to Scott and removed the blindfold, mask, and headphones.  When those browns fell on him, he broke apart.  The pain and sadness held within that longing, unsure gaze cut deep into his chest, grabbing hold of his heart.

Scott’s arms slowly rose, and Theo stepped into them as they wrapped around him.  He held the True Alpha’s frail form as he rubbed his back, pulling gentle sobs.  A few tears slid down his face as he pressed his face into Scott’s neck and whispered, “I’m so sorry it took so long.”

Scott answered through his tears, “You came.  That’s what matters.  The Pack?”

He answered quickly as his hands flew to the chain, “Will be glad to have their Alpha back.”

He channeled his strength, his rage against Monroe, the wishes of the pack into his grip and pulled the rings until the loop shattered and two of the metal rings fell to the stone floor, clinking loudly.  He shifted his body and slid Scott’s arm over his shoulders as he turned around.  With a weak smile he whispered, “Let’s get you home, Scotty.”

As they climbed the last stairs, Scott groaned and flinched, throwing his hands over his eyes.  Theo asked, “Have you been underground this entire time?”

Scott weakly nodded and the chimera slid his vest off and used it to shield Scott’s head. 

They triumphantly walked out of the structure, Theo giving the unconscious hunter a swift kick before he carried Scott to his truck.  Scott shook in the passenger seat as Theo pulled away to get into the driver’s side.  When he sat down, Scott reached across for his hand.  He willingly gave it and Scott squeezed it eagerly.

Theo spun the tires as they drove away from the facility. 

After a couple of hours of driving, Scott finally spoke, just above a whisper, “They gave up?”

He shook his head and masked his heart, “No, Scott.  We just worked it differently.  I tracked the hunters to find you.”

Slowly, Scott slid the vest from covering his head and looked to Theo, blinking his eyes several times against the harsh light.  Theo reached for his sunglasses and put them on Scott’s face.  “How did you find me?”

He knew it would be better if he admitted to his sins now rather than wait.  “Scott.  I tortured and killed the hunters.  I know that isn’t your way and if you don’t want to- “

The weak voice killed his rambling, “I understand Theo.  The others?”

He sighed and shook his head, “You were the only one to survive out of everyone they captured.  I’m sorry.  I tried but I was always too late.  I was worried- “

Scott squeezed his hand tightly, a few tears streaking his pale, faded face, “I’m sorry, for what you had to go through.”

He swallowed audibly before he asked, almost begged, “Are you mad?  Disappointed?”

Scott answered truthfully, “No.  I wish you’d found another way.”

Theo exited from the desolate highway towards a small town, “We should get something to eat and a place for the night.  With the full moon tonight, we don’t want anything bad to happen.”

“Yeah.”

 

After getting a cheap motel room off the highway and cleaning up, Scott stayed plastered to his side.  He could smell the fear, the doubt.  He wondered if Scott thought he was imagining all of this in that stone dungeon.  They grabbed some cheap take out and returned to the room.  After eating, the True Alpha curled up in the center of the single, queen sized bed.  Theo watched him from the small chair across the room.  Scott curled around himself, in only a pair of Theo’s pink plaid boxers and shivered just under the covers.

He asked, “Scott, are you alright?”

“I’m cold.”  The words were simple but conveyed such a deep meaning.  He sent a quick text to the pack about Scott being safe before he turned his phone off.  He knew they’d have a million questions, but he had more important things to consider.  He shed his weathered black boots, kicking them to the corner.  He climbed into the bed and let Scott melt into his chest.

He hated how much he loved this feeling.  He should be here for Scott for Scott, not enjoying those arms as they wrapped around him.  He was weak, he knew that.  A weak man, a weak chimera.  Scott’s weak plea pulled his attention, “Can you lay with me?  I missed this.”

He pulled the Alpha tight and Scott’s hands had different plans.  The alpha slid his fingers under the rim of his t shirt and began to slide it up.  He brought his hands to Scott’s face and cupped his chin, bringing his face up so he could gaze into his eyes.  The Alpha’s reds met his, “Are you sure?”

Scott answered firmly, a hint of the strengthening wolf in his voice, “Yeah.  I want this.”

He shouldn’t smile but Scott’s eager lips stopped his doubts.

When they broke away from the kiss, he gazed at Scott’s face, bathed in the bright moonlight that spilled through the open window.  He whispered, “I'm so glad you are safe.  I won't ever let her touch you again.”

 

Scott’s mind flashed back to the sweet dream of the day prior.  The sound of the roar that pulled him away from the hunters poking, prodding, burning, and cutting him in his mind.  The faint whisper of his slumbering wolf to awaken the part of him that forgot he was a person.  A person that people sought.  A person that was loved and cherished. 

The mask of darkness that he’d worn so long that he’d thought he went blind only to show his savior, the man that killed him before.  That smile, broken with emotions that he rarely showed.  His skin deeply tanned from scouring deserts, his bangs hanging across his face from not tending to himself.   

The taste of his lips, the eager tongue that wanted to drink from him.  The feel of the muscles that rippled to give him pleasure but to protect him as well.  The loving kisses that sent waves of goosebumps across his neglected body.  The cool breeze and moonlight that filtered their passion as they writhed in the sheets.  He could still feel the sticky sensation across his chest and hands.

He rolled into the warmth, his hands slipping through the strips of cloth.  He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the shredded cloth, stained red.  It took moments for his mind to register what he felt, what he saw.  Without looking he reached across to place his hand on Theo’s chest.

His shaking fingertips felt the sharp edge of the cavernous hole, devoid of the heart that was once pilfered.  Scott McCall exhaled for the last time as the quiet air of the small town echoed a heart shattering scream.

 

The expert hunter sat in her ruggedized jeep, just outside of the motel as the sun rose and the True Alpha’s scream reached the empty part where her soul should live.  She snickered to herself, “The McCall pack is no more.”

The spectral form of her mentor appeared in the passenger seat and smiled as he stated, “ _Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting._ ”

She quickly followed, “ _Therefore the skillful leader subdues the enemy's troops without any fighting._ ”

He cackled at her response, “You’ve grown so much from the scared counselor filled with fear.”

She looked to the figure that didn’t really exist, “I owe it all to you, Gerard.  Trap him in Hecatolite then give him back when even _Scott McCall_ couldn’t control the shift.”

Gerard replied as he began to fade, “Well done Tamora.  Now to move on to bigger and better things.”


End file.
